Y nos dieron las diez
by iliankasmoulinka91
Summary: Eren conoce a una hermosa camarera una noche después de un concierto. Aquella se convierte en la mejor noche de su vida. Pero, es que en verdad estuvo con ella, o fue producto de su imaginación? / One-shot Eremika. Basado en la ranchera del mismo nombre "Y nos dieron las diez".


_Fue en un pueblo con mar, una noche, después de un concierto_...

Eren bajó de la tarima tras acabar la última tanda de canciones de la noche. Era la última semana de la gira con su banda de música folk en Shiganshina, un pequeňo pueblo en Paradi a la orilla del mar.

-Mesero, una ronda más! - gritó el veinteaňero desde su mesa. Un hombre con delantal asintió desde detrás de la barra. Los amigos de Eren comenzaban a levantarse de sus sillas. - A dónde van? - les preguntó. Su amigo rubio le dió una palmada en el hombro.

-Es tarde, queremos descansar. Este ha sido un día duro.

-Armin, no me dejarás solo aquí, o sí?

Armin rió entre dientes.

-Solo no. Te quedas con Reiner, quien probablemente no se levantará de allí por ahora. - respondió el muchacho, apuntando con el dedo hacia la figura de un joven corpulento que yacía borracho e inconsciente sobre la mesa de al lado. Eren bufó, molesto.

-Jean, tampoco tú? - le preguntó a su otro amigo. Jean ladeó la cabeza.

-Estás loco? Quiero ir a dormir, hermano. Buena suerte. - se despidió, y todos partieron. Eren se quedó mirando hacia la barra, llevándose a la boca la última gota de licor que quedaba en su vaso.

 _Tu reinabas detrás de la barra del único bar que vimos abierto..._

Una chica de esbelta figura y cabello negro como la penumbra se acercó a él, poniendo sobre su mesa una botella nueva. Eren miró sus curvas y luego su cara, y se percató sin demora de que aquella era la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás. No podía dejar de mirarla: sus enormes ojos rasgados eran profundos y sosegados, y el mechón de cabello que cruzaba su rostro le daba un aura de misterio que Eren no podía dejar sin resolver.

-Bonita voz. - comentó ella, contoneándose. La falda corta que llevaba puesta debajo del delantal provocó que Eren dejara volar su imaginación por algunos segundos.

-El trago debería ir por cuenta de la casa. - dijo él, guiňándole el ojo. - Fuí la atracción de la noche. - La chica de ojos grises le dedicó una sonrisa sugestiva.

 _Cántame una canción al oído y te pongo un cubata._

-Si me cantas una, el trago va por mi cuenta, vaquero.

La chica dejó sobre la mesa un cubo con hielo y un par de vasos. Eren no dejaba de mirar sus piernas, y tampoco su cara.

 _Con una condición: que me dejes abierto el balcón de tus ojos de gata._

-Sólo si te quedas conmigo el resto de la noche, hermosa.

La muchacha miró con detenimiento la sonrisa de aquel cliente: era amplia y exquisita a la vista. Ella no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

-Ni siquiera conozco tu nombre y te atreves a hacerme tan indecente propuesta? Pero es tu día de suerte. Mi turno acaba en un rato.

Eren se echó a reír ante la coquetería de la chica. Ella destapó la botella y sirvió el licor.

-Me llamo Eren. Eren Jaeger.

-Mikasa Ackerman.

-Mikasa... Lindo nombre, tan lindo como quien lo lleva puesto.

Mikasa sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior. Eren tomó un trago de los que ella había servido.

 _Loco por conocer los secretos de mi dormitorio..._

 _Esa noche canté al piano del amanecer todo mi repertorio..._

-Esta va para ti. - anunció el muchacho, poniéndose de pie. Ella lo siguió con la mirada mientras él se alejaba hacia la tarima. Sus músicos ya se habían marchado, y el único que quedaba yacía ebrio hasta el colmo encima de una mesa. Pero se las arregló para hacer sonar un instrumental en el gramófono y cantar sólo para ella...

 _Los clientes del bar, uno a uno, se fueron marchando..._

Cuando Eren bajó del escenario, el bar estaba casi desierto. Mikasa se había quitado ya el delantal, después de escuchar aquella canción, y ahora ordenaba algunas cosas en la barra, mientras él se sentaba en algún lugar a esperarla.

 _Tú saliste a cerrar. Yo me dije: cuidado, chaval, te estás enamorando._

Eren no pudo dejar de mirarla. Su piel, sus ojos, sus labios, todo en ella era una tentación imposible de evitar. Observó sus movimientos, la ligereza de sus pies y la gracia de su andar, la penumbra en su cabello y el mar plateado de sus ojos grises.

Al mismo tiempo, Mikasa se moría por perderse en la hoguera de los ojos color esmeralda de aquel cantante.

 _Luego todo pasó de repente: mi dedo en tu espalda, dibujó un corazón..._

 _Y mi mano le correspondió debajo de tu falda._

-Nos vamos? - la voz dulce y profunda de Mikasa lo sacó de su trance. Eren parpadeó varias veces seguidas, antes de sonreírle. Entonces tomó su mano y le besó los dedos.

-Sí.

-Y a dónde me llevarás?

Mientras salían del bar por una pequeňa puerta, Eren le ofreció su brazo para que se colgara de él.

Y ella lo hizo.

Y la luz de la luna los iluminó a ambos, haciendo que los ojos de Mikasa se mezclaran con su brillo nocturno.

Eren la besó de repente. Y hubo dulzura y pasión, anhelo, saliva, mordiscos, labios que querían devorarse. Eran como almas gemelas, dos partes de una misma pieza que se habían encontrado en el lugar exacto, a la hora destinada. La sangre hervía en las venas, y la piel de uno clamaba a gritos la piel del otro, en un vórtice infinito de deseo.

 _Caminito al hostal nos besamos en cada farola._

 _Era un pueblo con mar. Yo quería dormir contigo y tú no querías dormir sola._

La cama del hostal se convirtió en un campo de batalla: ella era como una amazona impetuosa, una ninfa indomable que Eren había despertado, que con un brío silencioso le pidió que le arrastrara con él al paraíso de los placeres sobrehumanos... No había nada que pudiera detener aquella travesía al elíseo, nada que le impidiera disfrutar del néctar que emanaba de la piel de aquella muchacha, directamente hacia su boca, el néctar que le bloqueaba los sentidos, haciéndolo presa de un deseo cruel e inhumano.

Entonces sus anhelos encontraron complacencia en la victoria de esa amazona furtiva, impulsiva y ardiente; y Eren la despojó de sus ropas, y sus pupilas se encontraron con el brillo de su piel desnuda, y pudo descifrar por fín el misterio de su universo, uniendo cada lunar de su cuerpo, admirando aquella belleza que se abría con ansiedad debajo de él, empapándole el alma. No eran dos. No. Eran uno solo, dos seres fundidos en una misma esencia jugando a ser dioses, a convertirse en fuego y consumirse dentro del mismo. Ella tomó su hombría y le robó el aliento, sujetándolo entre sus piernas con su lengua sumergida en su existencia. La vida les temblaba, porque la amó como loco, queriendo que muriera con él en un beso, y volviera a nacer a su lado, para no separarse jamás.

 _Y nos dieron las diez, y las once..._

Y Eren se estrechó contra ella, y escuchó música, música que cantaban sus poros, sus dedos y sus ojos mientras él proclamaba su amor en esa grieta estrecha, inmaculada y aterciopelada de su cuerpo. Atravesó su vida con la de él, con las entraňas llenas de sangre y el deseo extendido hasta la punta de sus pies, corriendo enloquecido hasta mordisquear su boca y disfrutar sus gemidos, su placer estridente, su éxtasis infinito, el que le traspasaba los tuétanos cuando ella pronunciaba su nombre, jadeando. Mikasa clavó sus uňas en su espalda, tiró de sus cabellos, excitante y despiadada, deleitándose al paso obstinado y constante de su sexo, duro y erecto, y mordió sus labios con una avidez que rayaba en la ilegalidad.

 _Las doce, la una, las dos y las tres._

No había nada mejor que eso. No existía nada aparte de ella, enredada entre sus brazos, consumiéndose con él en la lujuria. Sus gemidos eran armonía, y también poesía; cada beso era el camino al cielo, y por eso rendió todo su ser ante el suyo, embriagado de adoración por ella, porque estaba seguro de que nada podía hacerlo más fuerte que la fragilidad y transparencia de su alma desnuda. No podía existir algo más perfecto que sus piernas aprisionando sus caderas y sus brazos apretando su ser, extasiada de pasión, tal y como yo él complacía en ella. Mikasa era su necesidad. Y aquella madrugada, mientras la hacía suya, supo que ya no iba a poder vivir sin ella.

 _Y desnudos al anochecer nos encontró la luna._

-Eres maravillosa. - dijo Eren, empapado con ella de placer y sudores. Un último exhalo les sacó la más sincera y venturosa de las sonrisas, antes de desmadejarse sobre ella, con sus respiraciones volviendo a la normalidad y sus pulmones abandonando la violencia con la que se ensanchaban mientras recuperaban el oxígeno.

 _Nos dijimos adiós. Ojalá que volvamos a vernos._

Y él se marchó a la maňana siguiente, prometiéndole que volvería.

 _El verano acabó, y el otoňo duró lo que tarda en llegar el invierno._

Eren esperó un aňo entero para volver a ella, como lo había prometido: cada verano.

 _Y a tu pueblo al azar otra vez, el verano siguiente me llevó,_

 _y al final del concierto, me puse a buscar tu cara entre la gente._

El muchacho de ojos verdes y fieros buscó a la chica de los ojos plateados. Debía encontrar esa melena oscura como la noche; debía volver a tocar esa piel pálida como la nieve.

 _Y no hallé quien de ti me dijera ni media palabra._

 _Parecía como si nos quisiera gastar el destino una broma macabra._

-No. Jamás la he visto.

-No. No la conozco.

Eso era todo lo que escuchaba decir a la gente, preguntándole a medio pueblo a dónde se había ido la bonita camarera de aquel bar.

 _No había nadie detrás de la barra el otro verano._

 _Y en lugar de tu bar, me encontré una sucursal del banco paradisiano.*_

Eren estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza.

Y en un acto de rabia y frustración, inició una revuelta contra la ausencia de ella.

 _Tu memoria vengué a pedradas contra los cristales._

 _"Sé que no lo soňé", protestaba mientras me esposaban los municipales._

Un escuadrón de policías tuvo que apartarlo de allí. Ni siquiera sus amigos pudieron impedir que se comportara como un desquiciado. Todos pensaron que estaba loco, porque el cantante no dejaba de insistir sobre la existencia de una chica a la que le había prometido volver. Una chica a la que nadie conocía, en un lugar que ya no existía. Era como si se hubiera esfumado; Mikasa era ahora sólo un recuerdo doloroso y casi inverosímil.

Pero estaría complacido de soportar ese dolor angustioso, si eso funcionaba como antídoto contra el olvido.

 _En mi declaración alegué que llevaba tres copas._

 _Y empecé esta canción en el cuarto donde aquella vez te quitaba la ropa..._

 _Y nos dieron las diez y las once,_

 _las doce, la una, las dos y las tres._

 _Y desnudos al anochecer nos encontró la luna._

* * *

 **La versión original de la canción dice: Y en lugar de tu bar, me encontré una sucursal del banco hispanoamericano. Pero como la locación de este one-shot es Paradi, me pareció más adecuado acomodar el gentilicio.**


End file.
